


letting it out

by sadinsomniac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Iwaizumi Hajime, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Oikawa Tooru POV, Protective Oikawa Tooru, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadinsomniac/pseuds/sadinsomniac
Summary: Iwaizumi was always the strong one of the duo.But that doesn’t mean he’s invincible.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	letting it out

Oikawa Tooru let out a frustrated sigh, bashing his head against his computer keyboard, worsening his already intense headache. He had an essay and a maths quiz to complete and due to being a procrastinating dumbass he left it until the night before, and here he was at 3am, only just having finished the mountain of work.

He stared outside of the window, it was a clear night on a full moon, a few stars gleamed in the sky whilst the moon lit up his room with a white eerie glow. The bushes waved in the slight wind and the familiar sight helped calm his exhausted brain.

With a grunt he spun around, ready to collapse into his bed when figure caught his attention. His neighbours door swinging open. It wasn’t just any neighbour. It was his best friend since childhood, and crush Iwaizumi Hajime. Confusion wracked his brain at the sight of the broad-shouldered male leaving his house in the middle of the night.

Out of the two of them, it was usually Oikawa who was sneaking off in the middle of the night, heading over to the gym to vent through volleyball. Followed by him being ranted at and cared for by his aggressively loving best friend. Who somehow always knew when he was feeling anything negative and always came to get him.

So the sight of the more rational of the duo sneaking out made him instantly concerned. As much as Oikawa loved Iwaizumis parents, he knew they were harsh on Iwa in all aspects, accepting nothing but the best, weakness was not an option. Iwaizumi also struggled with his own emotions, with what Oikawa assumed was mild anger issues, he’d seen Iwaizumi’s usually pristine room broken to bits, with holes in the wall and smashed... well everything.

For his friend to just straight up leave, something must be up. Exhaustion now forgotten, Oikawa began to creep aroundin his room quickly, throwing on his trainers and team jacket before rushing down his stairs with keys and phone in pocket. He opened the door, cringing at the creaking noise which he prayed wouldn’t awaken his parents. Looking out his front door he could see Iwaizumi’s hunched over figure marching down the street in the opposite direction.

A simple look at the guy and you could tell he was on the brink of losing it. Rapidly locking his door he spun to follow the hunched figure. Although Oikawa had a few inches height wise on Iwaizumi, exhaustion weighed his down and he felt himself struggling to keep up as the spiky haired male made his way closer towards town.

Oikawa wracked his mind for any possibilities of where he was going, school wasn’t in this direction so he couldn’t be going to the school gym. He felt the light bulb light up in his mind.  _The city gym_.  Iwa had signed up to the gym ages ago with Oikawa, his excuse for not using the school gym being that he wanted more machines to use, plus is was open 24/7 for members so he wouldn’t need to sneak in like the school gym.

Tooru was obviously right as he watched Iwa stopping at the door of the gym, clicking his card through the slot and walking into the darkness. Luckily Oikawa kept his gym card in his school jacket anyway so he could wait to follow Iwaizumi in without panicking about being locked outside.

After waiting a few minutes, he slipped his card through the scanner and entered the gym, the only sound being soft grunts accompanied by rapid punches and a jiggling chain.  _ Punching bags  _ Oikawa acknowledged casually before heading towards the gym, taking a deep breath as he was unsure of what to expect.

He opened the door quietly, allowing his eyes to adjust to the bright gym. A slight feeling of relief washed over him as he realised he hadn’t been noticed by Iwaizumi, whose back was facing him. 

Oikawa couldn’t help but marvel at the sight. Though Iwaizumi was shorter than him, he made up for it in buffness, his shoulders being broader and much more muscular than Oikawa’s. While Oikawa was lean and toned, Iwa was pure muscle, from the angle Oikawa was at, he could see Iwas back tensing and flexing with each hit, shaking his body slightly as he punched with masses of strength. Closing the door silently, he approached Iwa from a diagonal angle, he could see Iwas biceps curling up when he pulled his arms up. Flexing the well defined, well worked muscles. Oikawa almost whistled at the sight.

Till he took a step closer. He could see Iwaizumi’s face now. His brows were furrowed, his lips parted as sweat dropped down his forehead. His usually sharp green eyes seemed glassy and unseeing as he continued to punch. Oikawa felt horror shivering down his spine, Iwaizumi’s hands weren’t wrapped as he was punching with all his might, blood stained the punching bag and his knuckles were completely red with the liquid. 

He rushed forward, feeling his breath catch again as he saw more of Iwaizumi’s face, a long cut travelled down the left side of his face, from above his left eyebrow down to the centre of his cheek, missing his eye as his eye was open and looked just as unfocused as the right one. The cut wasn’t deep, but blood still beaded along the cut, dripping down in some areas and mixing with his sweat.

“Hajime!” Oikawa shouted in panic, lunging towards his best friend to grab his pulled back fist as he was preparing to punch again. The man jerked at the touch stepping away from Oikawa in confusion, his glassy eyes gradually refocusing on the man in front of him.

“Tooru..?” he asked, his voice deep, raspy and obviously confused. He blinked a couple of times before assessing the situation.

“Oh shit Oikawa what the fuck are you doing here?”

Oikawa blinked at his best friend, “what am I doing here!? Well I saw YOU sneaking out of your house all angry and brooding and being the amazing friend I am I followed u here, only to find u with BLOODY knuckles and a CUT down your face?! So  _ Iwaizumi _ , what the FUCK happened!?”

Iwa stared at his best friend, taking a moment to process as he looked down at his knuckles. Blood was covering the his fingers and the skin on his joints was raw and still bleeding. He hadn’t even registered the pain. 

He raised his eyes back to his best friend who was still staring at him, but the anger was obvious worry, his hands shook at his side and his eyes watered at he glared at Iwaizumi.

Looking into those brown orbs he turned away, grabbing his towel and water bottle before crouching and beginning to wash the water from his hands, feeling the pain blossoming as the adrenaline from the situation wore off. As he went to grab the bandages beside the punching bags he felt a warm hand stop his wrist. Glancing up, Oikawa grabbed the bandages and crouched down before beginning to wrap Iwas bloody knuckles with extreme care, feeling slightly concerned when Iwa didn’t even react to having the bandages wrapped over the bleeding raw skin.

Oikawa broke the silence, “you know i’m not gonna let you play with these hands right?” 

“Fuck.” 

Oikawa ran his thumbs over the wrapped bandages before grabbing Iwas towel and water bottle and beginning to remove the blood stains on the punching bags, desperately trying to calm his thoughts and figure out what the fuck happened. After all, he knew too much pressure would cause Iwa to close in on himself but at the same time, he couldn’t let something that hurt his best friend so much go.

He turned back around after washing the bag and putting it back to look at his friend. He hadn’t moved from his spot on the ground, except his hands were clenched into tight fists and his eyes looked watery.

Oikawa felt his heart break.

“Iwa-chan,” he whispered softly before crouching down in front of him and wrapping his arms around the bleeding boy. Iwa tensed under his touch before the fight apparently drained out of his body and he slumped into Oikawa’s shoulder. Although Iwas body didn’t shake and he heard no sobs, he knew Iwa was crying from the growing wet patch on his shoulder. 

After an unknown amount of time, Oikawa pulled back reluctantly, holding his friends shoulders to keep him upright. With a gentle sigh Oikawa stood up and began to put Iwaizumi’s stuff back away, unsure of what could have broken such a strong willed person. Once he finished Iwa stood up too, grabbing his jacket and shrugging it on, eyes downcast to avoid Oikawa’s gaze.

They walked out of the gym in a heavy silence, both exhausted as it was now 3:54am but Oikawa’s mind was wide awake.  _ Something must have really pissed him off to go off like that on the bags but it must’ve been practically traumatic for him to not notice how much he was hurting his hands. But the cut on his face, it didn’t look deep but how could u get a cut like that? It would’ve had to have been from something small yet sharp. Like glass or nails or... A ring. _

From being on the left side of his face, Oikawa could see the cut was beginning to scab over, the beaded blood dried along it. Too lost in his thoughts, he suddenly realised they were practically outside of Iwaizumi’s house, panicking he grabbed Iwas hand, causing him to stop and look at Oikawa in confusion.

“You always look after me after I sneak out, let me look after you”.

Iwaizumi scoffed softly, “Oikawa i’m fin—“

“Iwa-chan you are coming to my house whether you like it or not come ON,” without leaving room to argue Oikawa grabbed Iwas hand and dragged him past his house towards Oikawa’s.

The duo snuck through the door soundlessly, both avoiding all the creaky tiles up to Oikawa’s room before both taking off their jackets, Iwaizumi sitting on the bed whilst Oikawa sat on his desk chair. Both seeming more calmed down after the cold walk back from the gym.

“So what the fuck happened?”

Iwa instantly looked away from the curious brown orbs staring at him,

“got into a fight with the family. I just went to blow off some steam. I didn’t mean to fuck up my hands.”

Oikawa glared at the boy, after being friends for so long he could tell that although Iwa wasn’t lying, he wasn’t telling the whole truth either.

He moved and settled beside him on the bed, “what was the fight about?” 

Iwaizumi unconsciously tightened his hands into fists and his eyes regained their glassy appearance, Oikawa placed his hand softly onto Iwas thigh, grounding him.

“Iwa-chan...?”

“It was just...” he broke off with a scoff, “my parents were mad that I didn’t get the grade they wanted on my biology test and then my fucking.... my fucking brother came home drunk and shouting and complaining and I...”

Oikawa squeezed his thigh, encouraging him to continue.

“We just both lost it abit. It wasn’t anything bad though just a disagreement.”

With a sigh, Oikawa stood up, rummaging around in his draws for some spare joggers that Iwa could sleep in,  _ atleast the cut makes more sense now  _ he thought grimly. 

Pulling out some grey joggers he threw them at Iwa, 

“go have a shower, then we’ll fix your face and then we’ll go to sleep. You absolutely reek,” Iwaizumi scoffed as Oikawa scrunched up his noise to emphasise his point.

“Yeah yeah no need to rub it in Shittykawa,” a small grin on his face as he stood up and left to go shower, joggers in hand.

—————————

The door opening altered to Oikawa to Iwaizumi’s return. His hair was wet, the usually spiky locks hanging over his face. The cut had obviously been cleaned, the dried blood was gone and it was now a fresh pink cut along his face, blood still managing to leak from some areas where it was deeper. The grey joggers hung low on his waist, his torso completely shirtless as he wandered mindlessly towards Oikawa’s bed, yawning in exhaustion, as it was almost 4:30am.

Oikawa grinned lazily, also barely conscious as he headed towards the opposite side of the bed, wearing boxers and an oversized t-shirt. Despite both being 18, neither minded sharing a bed as though they were still children. They pulled the covers over themselves, Iwaizumi facing the outside whilst Oikawa stared at his back.

Apparently the fight with his brother definitely hadn’t been nothing, as he could see bruises with ring sized indents along his biceps. But exhaustion caused the thoughts to fly out of his head. With a deep sigh he felt his consciousness fading and welcomed sleep, forgetting all about the nights ordeal.


End file.
